


Detention

by Homosexy



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, HSAU, Highschool AU, Side Staubrey, bechloe - Freeform, jenji, side jenji, staubrey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homosexy/pseuds/Homosexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale both get detentions, but for very different reasons</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few weeks ago, and though I don't like it all that much, I figured I'd post it anyway because I haven't posted for a while. Enjoy!

Beca Mitchell could invariably be found in detention. She was the epitome of a rebel; the bravado, the sailor-like swearing, the multiple ear piercings. Deep down, she might have had a lot of worries and anxieties that gnawed away at her. But their persistency only showed in the fact she never missed a single assignment. Her grades ranged from average to so consistently perfect it was terrifying (depending on the subject); the daily detentions came from her mouthiness. In English, the teacher would ask her   
“What does this passage show about Romeo?” and invariably, the reply would come  
“He’s feeling a whole lotta teenage angst and he might make it sound romantic, but really he’s a horny teenager who just wants to bone Juliet”  
“Mitchell, be serious! This is your final warning”  
“I’m being serious, Mr Thomas” she would grin in a self-satisfied way, “Dude wants to bang like an energizer bunny”

And so on, until she got sent out.

Chloe Beale was a ray-of-sunshine student, seeing everything through a rose-tinted lens. Although she believed in something more than cynicism and innuendo, Beca’s comments never failed to make her laugh. Her confidence was striking and she stood out as much as her coal-black eyeliner. Honestly, that swagger was attractive.

Chloe had many passions. Debate team, swimming, volleyball, volunteering at the animal shelter, the list never ended. Something had to suffer: her homework. Though her grades were good, the missed assignments led to detentions about once a month.

One day, when Chloe was sat after school doing a practice math paper she should have completed two weeks before, Beca was predictably trapped too, in another classroom. Apparently, telling the R.S. teacher that “God can go suck a dick. Then maybe he’ll stop being such a homophobic douchebag” was inappropriate. Not that it mattered. The class had been highly amused, not to mention that one pretty redhead who fell into complete hysterics. Beca had winked at her as she left the room and the girl had blushed. That made her happy. Mostly as an ego boost, but Beca wasn’t really ashamed that she found her hot. Not that she would _ever_ approach her; she was a hardass heartbreaker who didn’t waste time on romance (or that’s what she’d like people to see anyway).

Beca’s detention was a double, so Chloe was walking past Room 22 forty minutes until the end. Beca wasn’t doing anything, merely lounging with two feet up on the desk. Even when bored out of her mind, she was still so… Chloe shook her head violently. At that point, Beca looked up and caught sight of Chloe. She grinned slyly and raised her eyebrows. Chloe stuck her tongue out. Through a combination of sign language and mouthed words, Beca managed to communicate “Only 40 to go”. It was Chloe’s turn to smile cockily, as she mouthed  
“I just got out of mine”  
“What for?”  
“Math homework” she saw Beca chuckle, before she signalled something very surprising  
“Wanna wait for me?”  
Chloe beamed and put both thumbs up. Predictably, Beca face-palmed.

Chloe didn’t just wait. She frequently appeared by the window, pulling stupid faces at Beca. In truth, Beca was looking almost constantly at the glass, hoping the redhead would appear again. When Chloe pulled one of the creepiest faces Beca had ever seen, accompanied by dancing eyebrows, she almost lost it. The resulting half-snort was enough to make the teacher look up   
“Sorry” Beca giggled, looking away from where Chloe had ducked down in order to not be seen. She was impressed by the variation of weird and wonderful faces Chloe could pull. Being expressive herself, it wasn’t often she was outdone.

The end of the detention couldn’t come soon enough and Beca practically bolted from the room. So fast, in fact, that she ran headlong into Chloe  
“Sorry” she laughed   
“It’s fine” Chloe was somewhat breathless, “Why’d you want me to stay?”  
“I dunno, felt like it” Beca grinned. It was a big fat lie, but no-one needed to know that, “You miss a lot of homework don’t you?”  
“And you never miss a single one” Chloe shot back cheekily  
“Well,” Beca looked away, “I guess I just do it because I have time”  
“You don’t have to be a rebel all the time” Chloe laughed, “As much as mystery is attractive, school matters too”  
“Yeah, roll back there a sec Red” Beca turned to face Chloe, “Did you just call me attractive?”  
“Maybe” Chloe winked. She was immensely satisfied to see Beca blush  
“Well, miracles do happen” Beca shrugged, “Oh god it’s almost dark! Sorry to keep you”  
“It’s fine, I live like two blocks away” Chloe replied, “Anyway, I think it was worth it”

A week later, Chloe felt something hit her shoulder in History. She picked up the paper plane off the floor  
“I’m booooooored –Bec”  
“Do the work” she mouthed to the grinning girl behind her  
“Finished” Beca whispered, before sticking her tongue out  
“Oh screw you” Chloe replied in mock offense   
Beca didn’t know what possessed her to reply “If you’re lucky”, but it didn’t seem to be a mistake

It was a weird friendship. Beca ended up agreeing to help Chloe with math after school, since math was like breathing to her, while math homework was at the bottom of Chloe’s priorities.  
“But why do you have to make it into brackets?” she whined  
“Because they look like boobs, and boobs are awesome” Beca deadpanned, “But seriously, it means you can figure out where the thing is 0. Like for what values of _x_ ”  
“I prefer the first reason, but I get what you’re saying” Chloe laughed  
“So, for the left boob, what value of x would make it 0?” Beca asked   
“Uh, 3. And -6 for the right one”  
“You got it Red”  
“Thanks to your immature analogies” Chloe teased  
“Well it helped didn’t it?” Beca asked mock-defensively, “I always say boobs make everything better”  
“Amen to that” Chloe said, with enough enthusiasm to take Beca by surprise. Her expression was immediately registered by Chloe, who laughed  
“Does it shock you?” she grinned  
“Well, I didn’t want to assume or get my hopes up or… I just said that out loud didn’t I?” Beca forced a smile  
“Yup” Chloe said in a voice that sounded almost self-satisfied

The incident wasn’t discussed, instead Chloe moved on to ask  
“So, it’s valentine’s day next Tuesday. Think you’ll get any?”  
“Jesse always gets me one as a joke” Beca snorted, “He’ll probably get a serious one for that Benji kid though”  
“I knew that was a thing!” Chloe practically squeaked, “Aubrey will be a tad disappointed though”  
“Aubrey…” Beca scrunched her nose, “The blonde chick who’s captain of the debate team?”  
“Yeah” Chloe said conspiratorially, “She did have the hots for Jesse but between you and me, I think she might go for Stacie now he isn’t an option”  
“Who wouldn’t go for Stacie?” Beca sighed in frustration  
“You should give her a card” Chloe laughed  
“Please” Beca looked incredulous, “I’m Beca Mitchell, I don’t give valentine’s cards”  
“You should, it’s fun” Chloe sucked on the end of her pen, “Anyway, graph shapes?”

Her words stuck in Beca’s head, resonated every time she didn’t have something to occupy her. If she was going to ask someone out, it would probably be easier to write it down. But in the end, she copped out. She could live with whatever weird friendship Chloe and she had. It was easier to settle for a second-best than risk it for the chance of what she really wanted. It was safer.

Come Tuesday, everyone was waiting to see who would get cards. The school had set up some naff candy-and-card system, with the proceeds going to charity. It was cheaper than doing it yourself, but on the flipside (and to Beca, it was a huge one) they got delivered in class.

Come Period 2, everyone was on edge. Mainly because it was R.S. which was universally agreed to be the most boring lesson due to appalling teaching. After what seemed like far too long of uninterrupted droll, a senior knocked on the door. Poor guy looked like he’d lost a bet, Beca thought, in a stupid cupid costume that was 5 steps from indecency.

“Benji Applebaum” the senior read out in a bored voice, before scanning the room for the boy who had now gone bright red  
“Uh that’s me” he said. When Mr Cupid threw him the little present, he fumbled the catch, causing several people to laugh   
“Chloe Beale” as soon as her name was read, the redhead raised a hand and caught her singular valentine perfectly. Upon seeing it signed from some boy from another class, she looked a little disappointed  
“Stacie Conrad… oh thank god you’re there, I am not throwing 5 damn valentines” the senior sighed, handing the smirking girl a collection. She looked curiously at one of them, but the names of others evidently bored her.

When it got to Beca, she was surprised to find she got two. One, with “BECAWW” scribbled on it was evidently from Jesse. The other had her full name written on it in beautifully curled handwriting and she decided to wait until there weren’t people peeking over her shoulder to open it.

At the end of the day, she had worked up way too much curiosity to be healthy. After nudging Jesse toward an obviously waiting Benji, she examined the card, covering it in case anyone tried to look:

_Beca Mitchell,_

_Roses are red_

_So are my curls_

_So guess who this is_

_Who’s into “bad” girls_

_Did you like my poetry attempt? Well, I like you and I’d like to go on a date with you some time  
Chloe “Red” Beale xx_

Beca turned to, of course, see Chloe beaming at her  
“I…” her throat felt dry, “You…”  
“Yes” Chloe looked a little nervous, “So, do you want to-“  
“Are you free this Saturday?” Beca blurted out, surprising both of them  
“Yes” Chloe laughed   
“Sorry to interrupt” a voice said, and Stacie appeared, “But you’re friends with that Aubrey girl right?”  
“Yeah” Chloe raised her eyebrows at Beca  
“Where the hell _is_ she?” Stacie asked exasperatedly  
“Orchestra. You’re welcome” Chloe smiled knowingly  
“Thanks!” Stacie said, before disappearing rapidly, to the laughter of both Beca and Chloe  
“Speaking of which,” Chloe said, “Jesse and Benji left together, discussing both Star Wars and Musicals”  
“Good” Beca laughed   
“Wait, you don’t have detention today!” Chloe exclaimed  
“Correct” Beca looked a little confused, moreso when Chloe grabbed her hand, “Where are we going?”  
“On a date!”


End file.
